A Trip to the Past Part 3
by Tangy Angel
Summary: Naomi has to wait for Q to arrive. What is she going to do when he does?


TITLE: A Trip To The Past Part 3  
ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY!!!   
So don't sue cause you won't get anything out of it  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: *What people are thinking*  
  
Naomi woke with a crashing sound. It was the boy Q. "What are you doing?"   
"I misjudged my entry and kinda appeared right on top of the glass table," he  
answered. "I have a lot of things on my mind. I'm really sorry. I'll clean it up."   
Glass was shattered all over the carpet. Naomi started laughing. Then Q started  
laughing. Then he snapped his fingers and all the glass was gone.   
"So when is your father coming here?"  
"Some time today."   
Naomi nodded. *Good, I want to get home. I miss Voyager so much already. I  
can't wait until I tell everyone what happened.* Lost in her thoughts, Naomi just stared at  
the wall.   
"Naomi, are you all right?," asked Q.  
"Oh, I was just thinking," she answered. It was 06:00 and Naomi didn't feel like  
going back to sleep. After Q disappeared she got up, dressed and combed her hair. Naomi  
had toast for breakfast and thought about what she would do when the boy Q's father  
would arrive. By then it was 07:00. *Maybe Counsellor Troi is up,* Naomi wondered.   
Naomi pressed on computer panel. "Naomi to Counsellor Troi."  
"Troi here. Is there something wrong?"   
"No, everything is fine. I was wondering If I could talk?"  
"Oh, well right now I have an appointment and I'm not free until 01:00."  
"That's fine. Could you come by my quarters?"  
"Sure. I'll see you then. Troi out."  
Naomi would be able to talk to Troi but there was such a time gap. In a way that  
was good. Naomi didn't really know what she was going to say. As long as she talked.  
*What am I going to do until then?*  
Naomi walked out the door. She walked around for a couple hours. Then she ran  
into a girl about her size. "Hi, my name is Katie."   
"I'm Naomi."  
"Would you like to play?"  
Katie seemed nice. "Sure," replied Naomi.  
Naomi had the most fun she had in a day. 01:00 hours came so fast she almost  
forgot all about Troi meeting her at Naomi's quarters.   
"I have to go now. Maybe we can play later. Bye."  
"Bye," said Katie.  
Naomi ran back to her quarters after getting lost twice and a few minutes later the  
door chimed. "Come in," she said.  
"Hello Naomi," replied Troi.  
"Would you like to have lunch in Ten Forward with me?"  
"Yes, that would be great."  
Naomi and Troi walked in silence to the turbo lift. Naomi still didn't know how  
much she should tell her.   
Ten Forward was full of people. Dr. Crusher was sitting at a table across the room  
and she motioned for Naomi and Troi to join her.   
"Hello Naomi," Dr. Crusher said.  
"Hi."   
They all ate lunch and after they just talked. Mostly about Naomi's life on  
Voyager. Naomi suddenly turned her gaze across the room and the boy Q was standing in  
the corner and was waving his hand at her to get her attention. He mouthed "your  
quarters." Naomi nodded. Then she turned back to Troi and Crusher. Politely she said,  
"Excuse me but there's something I forgot in my quarters."  
"I thought you wanted to talk," replied. Troi.   
"Maybe later. Thanks for the lunch. Bye Counsellor. Dr. Crusher."  
"Bye," said Crusher.   
Naomi got up and left. After she was gone Dr. Crusher turned to Troi and said,  
"She seems to be a nice girl."  
"Yes she is but I don't want to push her to talk to me. I think that she wants to but  
something is stopping her."  
Then a voice came on their communicator. "Senior officers report to the  
observation room.  
  
After Naomi left Ten Forward she practically ran back to her quarters. The boy Q  
was there waiting her. "What is it?" she asked.  
He looked at her. "My father, Q. He is here. He's talking to the Captain on the  
bridge right now."  
Naomi sucked in a deep breath. *It's now or never.*  
"The senior officers were just called into a meeting. My father will be there. You  
can count on it."   
"Then that's where I'm going," replied Naomi and she walked out the door. 


End file.
